


Fallen

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the amazing finale. Poem set after it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

"This is all I've ever wanted for you Will. For both of us," Hannibal  
"It's beautiful," Will; from the finale.

The blood is black in the moonlight, the great red dragon has baptized them with his essence.  
All the struggle leaves him as they fall.  
This is his fate, to be bound with his beautiful Lucifer on earth.  
To be his creature, to shed the blood of the lambs.  
The silent lambs.  
The woman in red will be their feast if they survive.  
He leaves wife and child to walk in the lower depths with his lover and tormentor.  
This is where he belongs.  
To be held close as a heartbeat to that breast, to drown in blood.  
The new world awaits them.


End file.
